Godly Duties
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: After the war is over and Gaia is defeated, the gods offer Percy one more chance at immortality. Percy takes this one in a life time chance after being begged to by Annabeth. He becomes one of the 15 Olympians, and a god of many things including heroes. He goes to camp and finds something out from Annabeth. He is now like all the other gods, powers a palace and a non empty cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**This a prologue to a story I'm going to be writing after I finish Why me? I wanted to know what people thought about it. The chapters after it won't be long, this is just a super long introduction.**

**Percy Pov**

"Percy, you know I love you. We went to hell and back together, but I can't stop you from being the best you can. I know what you're going to say, but I can't live with myself knowing I'm the reason you can't be a god. Don't bring up the hunters of Artemis again Percy. I know how you were when you thought I was joining. Please don't turn down anything for me. You saved the world twice, you deserve this, and I will always love you. Just remember, if you live something let it go." Annabeth walked away, leaving my heart broken.

That was 8 years ago. Things have changed a lot since that happened. I am now the god of tides, time, and of emotions. I haven't seen Annabeth once in those 8 years, as I'm very busy. This may be hard to believe, but I am currently in a relationship with Athena. She reminds me so much of Annabeth, and it feels weird to be dating her mother, but she's happy with me. After about 5 years I mastered my godly powers. I also became an Olympian, so now there are 15 of them, Hades and Hestia were given thrones.

Dionysus has finally ended his punishment at Camp Half-Blood, and all the Olympians are going to camp for his leaving party. Unlike the other gods, I choose to look my real age, so I'm 25 years old. I finally will be able to check out my cabin, and I hope it was designed well. There is obviously no one living there, but I just hope it looks cool and focuses on the god of tides stuff rather than emotions. I don't want it to look like a counselor's office.

Today at the meeting, the gods asked me if I would like another task. I am now also the god of heroes. My father is so proud of me, Zeus has so many Olympian children, and now he finally has one, with many tasks as well. My life is perfect, but I still miss my camp friends. I often go visit Hazel and Frank at the Roman camp, and see Nico a lot, he usually attends council meetings with his father.

Time skip to day of party.

I woke up, and willed myself to be dressed in a green polo, and some khaki shorts. I laced up some green converse, and headed out of my palace to the throne room. We were waiting on Hermes, and Apollo, as usual. It's hard to believe that I'm not the youngest god hear. Those two are like evil 15 year-olds. I teleported with the other gods to camp, and we were welcomed by Chiron, my second father. He was very happy when he found out I was to be the god of heroes, and since he is their immortal trainer, we would be spending lots of time together.

I searched the crowd for my friends who now lived in New Athens, and I saw lots of familiar faces. I saw Katie and Travis holding a little blue bundle, Piper and Jason, Piper sporting a swollen stomach. I also saw Leo and Calypso trying to douse out a little girl on fire, who I believed was theirs, and Chris pushing a little boy in a stroller, playing with a knife. Clarisse was next to him pushing another little boy in a stroller, holding a spear. I inferred that the two boys were twins. I felt weird to look at all my friends with families, so I searched for Annabeth, and saw her holding the arm of a little boy with black curly hair and grey eyes. She had moved on faster than I expected, this child looked at least 7 years old, and we had broken up 8 years ago.

Chiron and I took a stroll through New Athens, and showed me where I would be staying. We had a chat, and he gave me a tour of my cabin. Annabeth had designed it well, and it suited my personality. I went to the beach to chill before the party, and was surprised to see Annabeth's son there. I sat down next to him and we both just stared at the sea, and watched the tide. Annabeth walked onto the beach, and looked surprised when she saw her son and me there, but didn't say anything. She sat down next to him, and us three looked picture perfect.

The party was starting in ten minutes, and Annabeth and her son started walking towards the pavilion where it was starting. I held her back, and the little boy ran on ahead. I asked Annabeth how she had been, and apologized for not visiting camp. I asked about her son, and she said he was 7 affirming my thoughts, and told me his name was Luke Perseus. I was surprised when she said my name, but she said she had just named him after two great people.

During dinner, we could sit anywhere in the pavilion, so I sat next to Annabeth, and we caught up. We were best friends again, and there was no awkwardness like after she broke my heart. I wondered if it would be like this the whole time I was at camp. Talking to her made me realize how much I missed her once I had become a god. She asked me if it was scary sitting next to her mom in council meetings remembering the times she has yelled at me to stay away from Annabeth. It was weird explaining that we were dating, and for a moment there was pain in her eyes, but it was gone so soon it don't know if I imagined it.

I asked her who Luke's father was, but she said that Luke never knew him, and that he had never really seen Luke. After that relationship she had never been in another. Luke had demigod powers though, and was a very intelligent boy. Annabeth and I went over to sit with our other former fellow campers. I congratulated everyone, and it was like old times, apart from I was a god. Sitting with my friends how I wished I wasn't a god. We kept talking long past midnight, and only realized how late it was when we saw Luke asleep on my coat, using Annabeth's purse as a pillow.

Annabeth tried waking Luke up, but he was out like a light, and tried to pick him up. When I saw she was exhausted, and he was too heavy, I threw him over my shoulders, and walked back to their house in New Athens with one arm holding him, and the other around Annabeth. She opened her house, and I walked into Luke's room and put him down on his bed, covering him with a blanket and tucking him in. Annabeth gave me a hug, but we looked into each other's eyes, grey lost in green once more, and we kissed. Neither one of us pulled away, what had been a soft gentle kiss became more and more needy and intense. She was running her fingers through my hair, and I was swaying her hips. We were backing up, and soon we were in her room. (You can guess what happened here, but I'm not writing about it.)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, with a weight over my chest. I looked over to see Annabeth cuddling me, and using my chest as a pillow. I automatically started stroking her hair, and she smiled to herself. Opening one eye she saw me looking at her, and started drawing circles on my chest. Moving upwards until she had her fingers on my collarbone. She then started tickling me under the neck, and had me laughing like crazy.

I heard an alarm and shook Annabeth awake, she quickly got on some clothes, while I teleported to my palace, and walked out of my room. I ran to the god cafeteria, and joined Athena, who was holding a plate of food for me. I sat down next to her, and thought about last night, pretending to listen to her.

**Annabeth Pov**

I walked into Luke's room, and shook him awake, I put out a blue shirt, and some knee length shorts next to his bed, and as he got dressed I ran into my room, and took a record breaking shower. Quickly I pulled my hair into a bun, and pulled on a shirt and shorts. I found Luke watching sponge bob, and grabbed some pancake mix and blue food coloring. I had gotten used to eating Percy's peculiar blue food, so that's how it was at our house. We sat down at our table, and ate our pancakes, before walking to the pavilion and giving offerings to Athena and Percy.

Luke ran off to play with his best friend, Amanda, who was a daughter of Apollo. I went over and chatted with Chiron, before getting set up for my sword fighting class. I taught sword fighting until lunch, and then gave Latin lessons to demigods wishing to know it. I was proud of my students, and after I had finished I watched Luke. He was showing the Athena cabin, that he knew how to solve for x, and the camps chalk boards were filled with mx+by equations. Him and Amanda wiped away the chalk, but then began clapping erasers at each other. They were the only 7 year olds at camp, and knew each other really well.

Once they had cleaned up, I took Luke to the beach, where we swam and then had a picnic. I took him home, and watched him take a bath, he had a glass of water, and then I put him to bed. Once I was sure he was asleep, I tidied the house and unpacked the picnic putting everything away. After that I went to sleep, ready for the routine to replay itself the next day.

**Line break and time skip for a month...**

A month after Dionysus left, Percy began his work at Camp Half-Blood. Automatically everybody loved his personality, and he had all the girls drooling over him. I could tell he was really uncomfortable by all of this, my seaweed brain will also be awkward around girls. Wait did I just say my seaweed brain. Annabeth, he's dating your mother, don't think like that.

I saw my mom appear next to him, looking 24 years old. It was weird to see my mother younger than me. My son, being the awkward person he is, ran towards Athena. He said hi to his 'Nanny Athena' and to Percy. My mom flashed out, obviously embarrassed by Luke's seen, but Luke kept talking to Percy.

I gathered my class for sword fighting, and we began to practice. Halfway through the lesson I felt sick, and ran towards the Athena cabin. I threw up my entire large breakfast, and sat by the edge of the toilet. I cleaned myself up, and left the cabin to find Luke sitting on the steps. I questioned why he was there, and he told me he thought I was sick. Percy was walking by, so I asked him if he could watch Luke for the rest of the day, and bring him home for dinner.

I went home and lay down, suddenly exhausted. I must have fallen asleep, as I woke up to a good smell wafting in from the kitchen. Pulling myself out of bed, and washing my face I walked into the kitchen to see Luke and Percy cooking dinner. Luke was standing on a stool next to Percy, and Percy was holding his arm and cutting some herbs. I must have startled them, as when they turned around I saw them quickly getting something. Percy instructed me to go back to bed, and they served me breakfast in bed.

The soup made me feel drowsy, and I must have fallen asleep yet again after breakfast. I woke up in the morning and quickly ran to the bathroom, throwing up for what seemed 10 minutes. Someone was behind me pulling my hair out the way, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Percy rubbing circles on my back. I turned around, and we found ourselves on an awkward situation. Him holding my hair, and my hands on his waist. Luckily Luke called to me to see if I was okay and we separated.

That morning I went to the infirmary and then went back to work, to continue teaching I felt fine and if it was that bad I wouldn't feel good. After my Latin class I was called back to the infirmary and they told me some exciting news. I was pregnant again.

**Percy Pov**

I made sure Annabeth was fine, and went to Athena's palace. She had called me, and told me to come over for a home cooked meal. It was blue pancakes, and they were the worst I ever tasted. Like blue rubber, and sand. Ugh it almost made me puke the way they tasted. Annabeth's pancakes were delicious, she sometimes outdid my mother, and now I knew she did not get her talent from her mother. That reminded me of her, was she feeling better?

I got up to put up my plate, when Athena pounced on me. She tried ripping off my shirt, and ran her hands excitedly through my hair. It just grossed me out what she did. This was Annabeth's mom. I pushed her off my back, and teleported to Annabeth's apartment, not wanting to go to my palace, as that was where she would look for me. While Hephaestus had begun building my house furniture, which had still not been finished, I had slept there. Well I arrived at camp the previous night, and slept there that night, so why not tonight? I IM'd (Iris message text) Athena breaking up with her over text, I never wanted to see her again.

I woke up when someone jumped on me, I saw a mop of black curls, and ran after Luke, into his room, and began tickling him. Annabeth must have heard the noise, and walked in with a surprised look on her face. I had told her of the preceding night's events, and she said it was okay for me to have slept on her couch.

I altered my outfit and went to go make breakfast, when I heard her crying in her room. I walked in, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders telling her everything would be fine. She sobbed telling me that it wouldn't be fine, she was pregnant with my child. As if adding an afterthought she whispered again. I probably looked very shocked, I whispered back to her, Luke's mine. Wow you are a seaweed brain she told me. He has your face and color hair with my eyes and curls. Who else's child could he be? I felt so stupid, everything was falling into place. She had realized she was pregnant to left after she had let me go. She went into the mortal world wanting to get away from camp while she was pregnant, then came back with Luke 2 years later.

I went to the Olympian council room, and yelling at the gods, "You knew Annabeth was pregnant with my son, and now my son or daughter again. Why didn't you tell me? Did you know Athena tried seducing me last night? She knew her daughter had had my child the whole time we were dating and you said nothing. I missed the growing up of my son, because you were selfish." My voice was hoarse, and I angrily flashed out back to Annabeth's apartment.

The horn sounded and I teleported to the pavilion for dinner. I saw that Annabeth was there, and Luke was sitting at the Hermes table. She must have found it was finally time to stay at camp, since he now was the same age she was when she first came to camp. Everyone went to the camp fire and I sat next to Chiron, an Aphrodite girl called Reagan was giving me a seductive stare from across the campfire. I clicked my fingers, and she had a smiley face painted on her; that is one useful thing being the god of emotions.

After the songs had finished the symbol of Apollo appeared over 3 kids, which hadn't happened in a while. There was only 2 children in that cabin currently, and these kids had just arrived at camp. One other kid was claimed by Hephaestus, and then I made my move. A picture of a smiley face surfing a wave holding a clock appeared above Luke, and everyone became confused. Chiron ordered the crowd to be silent, and I explained Luke was my son. Being the seaweed brain I am I walks to the center next to the fire, and told Luke the famous words.

"Luke I am your Father!" Everyone burst out with laughter, and Luke and Annabeth hugged me in front of everyone. Of course I did a horrible darth vader impression to go along with it, but everyone was having fun at the camp fire. I even saw Hestia let out a giggle before she disappeared into the flames. Being the God of Heroes would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just remembered on all my recent updates I forgot to do disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter two

Percy Pov

After we sang one last camp classic song, everyone began readying their cabins to go to bed. I said goodbye to Luke, and he ran off to the cabin. I felt bad for him, yes he had a cabin to himself, but he was only 7 years old and all alone. I began walking back to the big house, where I had finally gotten sleeping arrangements.

In the morning Chiron woke me up before the rest of the camp, saying we needed talk. Was I doing a bad job, I wondered? I frantically searched my mind for a reason that would make Chiron need to talk with me, coming up with nothing I asked him what was wrong. Was I bad at my godly duties? Chiron laughed at that. The campers were becoming better swordsman by the minute, I had a good motivational attitude for them he reported to me.

He was actually here to talk to me about Annabeth. She was becoming more distant and alone, her son was the only one who visited her and she gave up teaching her classes, which she loved doing. That day, I got Nico to teach my classes and went to visit her. Annabeth was getting worried, she didn't know if she should tell Chiron, or not. When she had walked back with Luke they had ignored her, and she couldn't sleep in the Athena cabin with him. She looked so distraught, so I asked her to explain to me what had happened, so she began.

_Annabeth POV_

_Luke was 2 years old and I was 19. He had been born on November 14__th__, at New York's main hospital. I had been leaving him to go to daycare in the mornings, and after school picking him up and taking him to my job. I was lucky he loved to sleep a lot, like Percy, but sometimes a blessing could be a curse. While I worked at an architecture agency he slept, but when I went to sleep he couldn't. I expected this routine to fail, but somehow I managed to pass high school. I was not valedictorian, which is what I had wanted at the beginning of the year, but I had passed. I started looking at colleges, and decided on going to Columbia, as it has a fabulous architecture program. (_**A/N I don't know if that's true I read about Annabeth going to College there in another fan fiction.) **_The one bedroom apartment Luke and I rented was near Columbia anyway, which I was grateful for. I heard from the building manager lots of students had opted out of staying in the dorms, which I couldn't do, and had rented apartments. I hoped that I could make friends at Columbia. Last year people stared and whispered about me behind my back when I was going to have Luke. I wondered I this year I should make it a secret, no one was going to Columbia from my old school, and people wouldn't judge me. I only had two classes a day this year, so it would be easier for me take care of Luke. On my first day of college, I dropped Luke off at daycare in the city, and walked to my first class, which was math. Putting my books down on my desk, I brought everything out my backpack, and got my pencil out to take notes. Taking out my phone, I checked my messages making sure Luke was fine. This morning he had seemed a bit sick, but I had sent him in anyway, as I didn't want to miss the first day of school. First class I took notes and watched the board, the class was interesting and the teacher seemed fun. I gathered up some things to leave when a guy walked up to me and asked for my number, I said I don't want to date you, but he still invited me to go to a party that night with him. My second class was English, and luckily that guy wasn't in it, this time a girl sat by me, and we talked before class. She seemed nice, and asked me if I was going to the big party tonight, it seemed dodgy as it's out of campus, but since the apartments are mainly occupied by students it wouldn't matter. I told her I couldn't go, and then the bell rang signaling for the end of class. After that I rode into town picking up Luke on the way to go to work sitting him down with some toys by my desk and running to do my jobs. After work I ran to get groceries from the store and came back to my apartment to hear music blasting next door. I'm so lucky that the party must have been the neighbors. Luke started wailing, he was sick and he didn't feel good and someone was having a party next door. I opened the door to go tell them a piece of my mind when Luke asked me to not go. I opened the door next to mine, and looked for my neighbor and I found her in a drunken state sitting with the guy from earlier. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he asked me if I had changed my mind. Pushing him I away I walked up to my neighbor asking her if she could turn down the music, it was too loud. Upon me asking this she unplugged the music and walked to the center of the room saying, you hear that guys. This girl hear wants us to turn down the music, so we should turn it up higher, right? Everyone one cheered, but I argued that my son was sick and needed to rest and the party wasn't letting him do that. Everyone looked at me disgustedly and started calling me names, then I realized I had said my son. I ran from the room with Luke and put some earphones on him to block out the music, I sat down on the couch and cried. College would be harder than I thought. _

The horn sounded, and I helped Annabeth up as we went to breakfast, I needed to hear the rest of that story. I just hoped my godly duties would let me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter 3

After breakfast I was called to Olympus for a council meeting. Something about too many demigod problems. I said goodbye to Annabeth and told her I would hopefully be back by lunch, and I would talk to her then. I teleported to Olympus and walked through the gates to the throne room, I had to remember to praise Annabeth on her job. I walked up to my throne, and sat down on the plush blue cushioned seat, with clocks dangling of the sides. There were also some smiley faces and emoji stickers stuck all over it. I was the god of things that did not really go well together, and I always wondered how my chair didn't look ugly, or clash. I looked at one of the conveniently placed clocks on my chair, it was 1 minute till 9am, and the meeting was at 9am.

One by one the other Gods started arriving, and at the last second Zeus appeared in his throne next to Poseidon's and Hades'. Zeus stood up with Hera and Aphrodite. Then explained to us why we were having the meeting. Hera and Aphrodite had been complained about the number of ruined love life's and marriages due to gods and goddesses. She then told us that we could not interfere with any other mortal's lives, this did not bother me, but Hermes and Apollo seemed a bit sad. I will never get those two at all.

I then asked why I was dragged to Olympus in the first place, and Zeus began telling us the last part. We could not date any demigods without the permission of their godly parent, or they could declare their wrath upon them. I was shocked, I wanted to continue dating Annabeth she had Luke and our unborn child to think about. I didn't want to ask Athena if I could date Annabeth, my relationship was still rocky from when I was with her. Life is so confusing!

When the meeting was over, I teleported back to the big house, and grabbed something to drink from the kitchen. I walked out on my way to see Annabeth and I bumped into her almost spilling my water, but my son of Poseidon skills saving me. I apologized and she laughed at after becoming a god I was still as seaweed brain. She began walking away so I ran to catch up with her, but tripped over my shoe lace and fell face first in front of her. Lucky me some Aphrodite girls walked past and said to Annabeth looks like you've got him head over heels for you.

Quickly jumping up and brushing the dust off of me I held my arm out to Annabeth and said to Oz milady. She replied definitely and we began skipping around camp, acting like we were teenagers oblivious to others until Luke told us to stop as we were embarrassing him. I asked Annabeth where we were going anyway, or where she was before I mislead her away from her destination. She told me she had been heading to the infirmary as some of Apollo's kids had suggested they do an ultra-scan to check the baby was ok. She asked if I wanted to come, and of course I did and since Chiron had given me the day off we walked towards the building.

Annabeth lay down and I the sweet guy sat next to her holding her hand, one of Apollo's daughters told her the gel would feel and bit weird and cold. She lifted up her stomach and they began rubbing it over her stomach, she squirmed a bit at the touch at first but soon relaxed her eyes darting from her stomach to the screen. The doctors saw something on the screen and went to go get a professional, Annabeth became worried was something wrong. They all came back in and inspected the screen, and the doctor looked like he was confirming what the others had thought.

The doctor turned around and told us the happy news, Annabeth the baby is fine well should I say the babies are fine. Annabeth looked at him and asked if she was having twins, and when he replied no not twins triplets she had so big a look of surprise on her face. I helped her leave the infirmary and led her to the beach so she could take in all the information. She turned to look at me with that wise look of hers in her intense gray eyes, and asked me the question I had been waiting for. Annabeth wanted to know if I would be leaving her like last year, and I told her I would never leave my wise girl again.

We got up to leave and I pulled her back asking her the simplest of questions, I wanted to know if she wanted to go out with me. I could see the joy in her eyes, she had obviously been waiting for me to ask this, and calling yes I saw her run towards the dining pavilion as the horn sounded. Still always one step of everyone else I thought, and then I remembered the meeting earlier that I had forgotten about since we received the news.

I sat down in my chair next to Chiron and Dionysus, and thought about how I was going to get Athena to say yes. Stupid Aphrodite everything that she said came true, she always said she would make my love life interesting, but I thought that once I became a god it stopped. I absently ate my meal with a happy look on my face and accidently knocked over Dionysus' drink all over him. I quickly teleported to Olympus to find the most unlikely people making-out in the throne room.

**I just want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing, following or favoriting which I forgot last chapter so cookies to…**

**Rider-84**

** .15**

**Percyjackson1612**

**Whiteeagle1985**

**Wherehog**

**ThatPotterBloke**

**The rza**

**PJandLGequalsLove**

**Percabeth-Posthena**

** .7**

**Apollo's girlfriend**

**LadyEponineGranger**

**Ajfllr**

**Colanitre**

**Locked and loaded61**

**Thanks everyone keep the favorites, follows, and reviews coming. When School starts up tomorrow I won't update as frequently, but it will be every week to ten days at the most! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**-WisegirlAnnabethChase**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson; Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter 4

Was it embarrass your kid by making-out with their ex-girlfriend day again? I arrived in the throne room to see my dad and Athena, thought its horrible even thinking about it. What about Amphitrite, I thought about Annabeth what would she think if she found them together? That reminded me of the reason I was here, but first I got out my phone and started videotaping them. I thought about it, I could use this as blackmail against Athena telling her I wouldn't tell anyone what they were doing if she let me date Annabeth.

I quickly emailed a few copies of this to the Stolls. Thinking about them I remembered how Connors current girlfriend was Lou Ellen. Everyone has grown up, I wish I wasn't a god sometimes, everyone around me is growing up and they'll leave me. I'm just glad I have Annabeth, Luke, and the triplets. The message sent, but not before making an annoying alert telling me it sent.

Poseidon and Athena sprung apart, looking over at me with startled, surprised, and deadly glares on their faces. Walking over to Athena I put a serious look on my face, when inside I was laughing at their reactions to me seeing them. I asked her permission to date her daughter and when she said no I almost burst out laughing. Athena do you want your reputation ruined? I can just tell everyone what I just saw, I said waving my phone in her face. All demi-gods had phones that Leo had designed and did not attract monsters, the number of people that bought them made him a millionaire. Well a millionaire in drachmas so it didn't really matter much, he couldn't use them in the real world.

After becoming impatient while Athena was thinking I screamed answer and she said yes, I did a happy dance in my head. Looking professional I exited Olympus and texted Annabeth, asking if tonight was ok for our date. Here's how our texts went.

Is tonight ok for our date?

I'm free tonight, I'll just tell Luke so he doesn't worry!

He is so much like you!

Have you seen his hair?

Those eyes and curls!

He has your water powers!

Did you see the algebraic question he solved yesterday?

Fine!

Bring a swim-suit we might go swimming!

No, I thought we were going to the moon!

See you at 7pm!

Bye!

I thought to myself love the sarcasm, and went to take a shower it was 5pm. I had been watching those two for a while. It was weird I was dating my ex's daughter and she was dating my father, it was just weird. I am technically Annabeth's 2nd uncle, but gods don't have DNA. Her grandfather is my uncle, and it's just weird thinking about it.

After I took my shower I remembered that gods don't need to, I am such a seaweed brain. I didn't know what to wear so I pictured myself in my classic green polo-shirt and khaki shorts. I looked at the clock and sat down and began playing games on my phone.

**Annabeth's POV**

I went home to look for Luke and tell him about my date. In seeing that he wasn't there, I ran to the Apollo cabin to look for him. Opening the door I saw him and Amanda playing sorry together. I told Luke I wouldn't be home tonight until late, so he shouldn't worry for me. I left the cabin, and was walking towards my cabin when I almost ran into Piper who was 4 months pregnant. I apologized and she dragged me to her house before sitting me down.

Piper then demanded for me to spill, we hadn't had gossip in a while and I had been so distant. I was about to tell her I was going on a date with Percy when I ran to the bathroom, and started vomiting in her bathroom toilet. I felt so bad, but just couldn't stop. After what seemed for hours I finally stood up to see her face scrunched up thinking. I turned to her as if confirming her thoughts. She squealed and asked me to tell her everything.

I began, so yeah I'm pregnant and am 2 months, I had the first ultrasound today and they found triplets, Percy's the father. I did not ask for the gender and wanted to find out the same time a normal person would. I pulled out a picture and showed Piper, she sounded excited, are children would be born within 2 months of each other, and probably less as I had triplets. Piper was so excited so I interrupted her saying I should probably clean her bathroom. She looked at me with a look that said don't talk now, but I said I should just get going then. She asked me where I had to go and I spilled about how Percy and I were going on a date.

Before I knew it I was at my house being thrown dresses by Piper, she passed me about 4 to try on, frantically being passed more dresses and began arranging make-up on my dresser. I tried on about 4 dresses before I found the right one. The first one was a creamy-brown color, and was floor length with gold studs on the straps. I had forgotten I had it, although it looked pretty it was too formal. The second dress was a rich purple, and when I tried it on it was way too tight around my stomach. Piper found it so cute that my baby bump was beginning to show a tiny bit, but I was embarrassed. It brought back bad memories of high school, and I hadn't wanted to think about back then. I took one look at the third dress and decided it was way too regal and fancy for tonight's date, bored I began trying on the last dress. I was pastel blue and had a flowing feeling. The dress reached my knees, and I wore it with some silver sandals and diamond earrings. I also put on the necklace Percy gave me when we were dating, Piper wanted to put make-up on me, but I told her we might go swimming. She brushed out my hair then left to go back to her house and make dinner for herself and Jason. I sat down waiting for the clock to strike 7pm.

**This is a small Authors note I want to thank…. For reviewing/favoriting/following**

**Rider-84**

**Whiteeagle1985**

**Elia19**

**A Nice Barbarian**

**Catleopardclaw**

**I also have a contest type thing for you guys! I need a new disclaimer thing, but can't think of one. Review one, and I'll use it in the next few likes. Thanks for the chapter ideas, this is my only story I don't already have everything planned out on. **

**-WisegirlAnnabethChase**


End file.
